Call Me The Midwife
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane is giving birth, Gunther is not allowed to see. Throw in a pick axe and hammer and let the trouble commence. A story written for SunRise19, as thanks for your comments. (Jane/Gunther)


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **This story idea was suggested by SunRise** **19 in the comments section of my story "I Beg On My Knees" last September and I thought it was about time I wrote it. This was a lot of fun and I tend to think that anything that involves Gunther can be funny since he is not always in check with the rules. Anyway, hope you enjoy it SunRise19 and everyone else as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

The lady in watching stood before Jane, checking the progress of birth. "Now Jane dear the baby will come out any minute now"

Her hair was tied tightly atop her head, away from her eyes so she may keep watch of her surroundings. Her water broke while she was reviewing battle tactics in the library. Jester alerted the lady in waiting and had her carried to a clean room in the western wing if the castle. Gunther was in the marketplace when Dragon alerted him off the news. He ran all through the castle, servants pointing out the way despite the lady Adeline's orders for privacy.

His frantic knocking at the door gave lady Adeline a fright but she had in idea of who it might be. "Let me in!" he shouted

Cracking open the door, she told him in her calm voice. "Sorry Sir Gunther, but it is bad luck"

"Luck is for dogs, I think I have a right to see my child be born. I mean it is my fault she is with child"

"You made your point clear" She replied, letting out a sigh, "But that does not change a thing, and I am afraid you must wait outside"

"Jane, make your mother see reason before I knock down this door"

She was tired, and hungry, but mostly tired. Gunther could be a little exhausting to handle at times, and all ages really wanted was for her child to come out already. "Can this wait? I refuse to have you worry about blood and fluids and such"

"There is blood?"

Flashing a glare at Jane, she closed the door, the sound of his footsteps growing silent. Dipping a clean cloth into the water basin, she wiped Jane's face with cool lavender water. "Do not worry my dear, just relax, the child will come out when it chooses to. Though I cannot say I can approve of what you said. You should have never told him dear, now he will worry"

A few minutes later there was a banging on the door, a sort of rhythmic banging that got louder and louder. Opening her eyes, Jane asked "Do you hear something?"

 _ **One pick axe, hammer, and broken door later.**_

Dropping them to the floor, he felt mildly satisfied while the lady in waiting looked appalled. "I did not miss the action did I?"

"I am very disappointed in you Sir Gunther. Not only have you made a mess and destroyed a three hundred year old door, but now you have exposed Jane to the elements and for the whole world to see."

"Not on my watch"

Looking back at Jane, she complained. "Jane I sometimes wonder what you were thinking"

"It was your idea mother, I simply agreed to it. Besides he is not that bad" Jane answered in a matter of fact way.

"He is very rude"

The comment made Jane laugh a little. "Was it not just the other day that you told me his you thought he had a pair of fine eyes?"

Gunther smirked, not entirely surprised by this. "I am flattered my lady, but I am already spoken for"

Such insolence and disrespect was more then she could bear and she was ready to take her leave. "That is it, if you think you can do this then there is not need for me to be here"

"Mother, wait it is not like that"

Giving her a back hug, Gunther stopped her in her steps. "Whether or not you are here, this child will be born, but it only happens once and I doubt your daughter would want you to miss it"

Jane smiled at his unconventionally tactics, but smiled even more at the look on his mother face. "See mother, this is why I married him"

Peeling off Gunther's arms, the lady in waiting disregarded the light blush on her face, and continued to be the model of propriety as she always was. "Well, it seems that we might be throwing all tradition out the window, but if Jane will have it, then I still accept it"

"Of course I want him here, and I hope you can be happy for me mother"

"Besides, Jane is anything but traditional" commented Gunther.

 _ **One baby boy and pale faced Gunther later.**_

"What will the childs name be?"

"I think Adam is a good fit. It has a little bit of you, and is the beginning of many adventures to come" answered Jane

The lady in waiting walked out of the room to give them some privacy while looking for a place to rejoice. After the babies first washing, the proud father now recovered from the shock, smiled at the sleeping child in his arms. "He definitely has my strong arms and your nose. And he will charm all the ladies, but he will only have feelings for his one special lady"

"You sound like you are declaring a prophecy"

"He will be legendary, there is no doubt of it. He is our son after all"

"Thank you Gunther"

"For what?"

"For what you said to mother. I know she can be hard to deal with, but you just have a way of being honest which helps others see things for what they really are."

Rocking little Adam on his arms, he felt a sort of warm affection he had never felt before. This was what it was like to see a tiny version of yourself, and he felt himself tear up a little. "It was it was all true you know, and when I married you I knew I would not only take you but everyone whose attached to you. Besides, I never had much of a family and it can be nice when you all do not talk too much"

"And when I married you I took you and your sarcasm"

Handing him to Jane, he sat at the foot of her bed, feeling a bit mischievous."This child has no idea what trouble he is in, I partially blame his mother. With that red hair of his he will never be perfect, but he will be beautiful to me like the woman who gave him to me"

Glancing over at the door, she asked. "How are you going to explain the broken door?"

"I will let Smithy handle it, and somehow hide from the king for a few days so he might forget his anger"

"If you are too blame then let me be blamed as well since we are in this together"

"I thought you would somehow find a way to make this about you. Very well, I will smile and you will laugh and hope we are not thrown into the dungeons."

Pressing a kiss on the cheek of her child, Jane felt completely contented with the world. "Adam, your parents are odd creatures are they not? They tease each other like brother and sister when they perfectly know they have gone past the point of no return. But there is no doubt that our lives will never be boring, because you have a family now, a big mismatched family that would do anything for you no matter how big or small"


End file.
